Total Drama Rock On: TDRO
by Storyguy567
Summary: In the city of Wawanakwa, everyone dreams. The small town girl. The city boy. The rocker. The reporter. Everyone. Songfics. Scott x Dawn. Also Duncan x Courtney and others which are surprises... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The City

**Author's Note: This is my first TDS fanfic. Please if you're going to review negatively… please be gentle.**

**Warnings: Slight OOCness (maybe- it's good to have this warning just in case). Swearing, some sex.**

**Also, every chapter will be a songfic. Which means song lyrics and songs play a role in each chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDRotI. Nor do I won the songs. Just the plot.**

* * *

**Song: "**Just Like Paradise" by David Lee Roth

* * *

**Total Drama Rock On! (TDRO)**

**Chapter 1: The City**

* * *

**Cast  
**

**(So before we start the story, I am going to introduce you to the characters. Characters marked with a * use their real last names because they were revealed in the series.)**

**Scott Evans: **A busboy at Club Wawanakwa. He dreams of being a musician. In love with Dawn.

**Dawn Rays: **A girl from back east. She came to the city to realize her dream of being a singer. In love with Scott

***Chris McLean: **The owner of Club Wawanakwa (CW). Uses it to flirt shameless. A former rock star.

**Justin DeMonray: **The manager of CW. Takes care of it for Chris.

***Brick MacArthur: **Co manager of CW with Justin. Also the bartender.

**Heather Mills: **The antagonist. A prominent member of the high society of the city. A former rock fan (especially of Chris when he was a rock star). She is now a conservative wealthy woman who wants to shut down CW.

**Leshawna Reynolds: **The sassy owner of the exotic gentleman's club called The Fountain. She is a kind woman. Hates Heather.

**Duncan Miles: **Lead vocals of the band "Trinity." Bad boy to the core. A member of the bad with Geoff Bates (bassist) and Trent St. Mark (Guitar)

**Courtney Kelley: **A magazine writer and internet blogger. Gets an interview with Duncan. Falls in love.

***Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V: **The Manager for Trinity. Timid and easily frightened, but friendly. Trinity treats him like a little brother rather than a manager.

**(On with the story)**

* * *

The city of Wawanakwa. A bustling metropolis. The streets were busy with both cars and people. The buildings were as tall as the sky or as small as houses and everything in between.

A bus pulled up at a busy street corner. Out of it stepped a girl, probably about 19 years old. She had long light blonde hair. Her skin was slightly pale. She had blue eyes and wore a long-sleeved green shirt and a denim skirt with purple tight and blue sensible shoes. Her name was Dawn Rays.

After stepping off the bus, she lugged her suitcase behind her and took in all of the sights. It was so exciting to her. She walked down the city streets, it made her so excited. The city was like some golden paradise to her.

The words left her lips of their own accord:

_Rockin' steady in her daddy's car  
She got the stereo  
With the big guitars  
And that's all right_

Dawn walked down the streets. She felt more excited than she did when she got off the bus. Each step slowly gave her more excitement for being here.

_I got the itch  
And a restless soul  
She gone with the wind  
Gonna go for broke tonight  
And that's all night_

Dawn suddenly stopped. Why was she here? To become an actress. Others before her had come. And they also failed. Dawn was quickly becoming dissuaded by what she was doing here. She gave herself a pep talk hoping it would help her get through this.

_Girl, we've been meant for this  
Since we were born  
No problems now  
It's just the calm before the storm_

Feeling more confident in herself, she spun around. "Whoo!"

_This must be just like livin' in paradise  
And I don't want to go home_

Dawn walked up to her motel. Although the building was dingy, she didn't mind. Nothing could bring down her spirits.

_This must be just like livin' in paradise  
And I don't want to go home_

She checked into a room, and dropped off her suitcase. As she left the hotel, she noticed a flyer. It was bright colors and had a flame design to it. Dawn picked it up and squealed. It was to the famous Club Wawanakwa here in the city. Dawn closed her eyes. She felt lively auras all around her, something she had developed after years of meditating. She opened her eyes, and followed the most lively aura…the one that would surely lead her to the infamous nightclub. She was still in awe of the city.

_Some folks say "easy come is easy go"  
But one night ain't enough for me  
Girl, hang on tight and don't let go_

The auras she was following were joined by more. The blonde girl looked around and saw a group of men and women surrounded her with the same spring in their step. They must have all been headed for the same place…all having the same thoughts on their mind.

_This must be just like livin' in paradise  
And I don't want to go home_

She smiled and laughed as they group enjoyed themselves.

_This must be just like livin' in paradise  
And I don't want to go home_

After walking several blocks, she finally saw it. A symbol of music and freedom.

Club Wawankwa. Most of the legendary singers were born here. Blues singer Chef Hatchet. Heiress turned pop stat Dakota Milton. Even techno rapper Cody Larue. All here. But the CW had made two large contributions to the music world. Rock star Chris McLean, who after stepping out of the spotlight, bought the club and ran it. And the legendary rock trio Trinity who was now breaking up and playing their last show together here…where they got their start.

Dawn squealed at this landmark. It was a glowing building…glowing due to the neon lights on it. It looked old and rustic, but that attributed to the nostalgia of it all.

The girl was overwhelmed by all the auras and she ran towards this music icon.

_This must be just like livin' in paradise  
And I don't want to go home_

* * *

**Author's Note: So chapter 1. What do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Club Wawankwa CW

**Author's Note: This is my first TDS fanfic. Please if you're going to review negatively… please be gentle.**

**Warnings: Slight OOCness (maybe- it's good to have this warning just in case). Swearing, some sex.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT, or TDRotI. Nor do I won the songs. Just the plot.**

* * *

**Song: **"Nothing But a Good Time" by Poison

* * *

**Total Drama Rock On! (TDRO)**

**Chapter 2: Club Wawanakwa (CW)**

* * *

Dawn walked up the neon Club Wawanakwa. It amazed her. The beauty of it all. A riotous crowd partied and rocked outside of the club. It was amazing.

The aura reader took it all in. It was then that she sensed a negative aura. She turned around to the source of the aura. Across the street was a group of women. They were dressed in nice clothes. Pants suits and business jacket and skirt ensembles. They all had stern, some even hateful, looks on their faces. Some of them held up signs with phrases like "Clean the filth!" and "No more evil!" The group also shouted different things, but Dawn couldn't hear what over the music from the club. She knew one thing though, these women were protesting the CW.

'How odd.' Dawn thought. 'To be against such an iconic monument to music.'

Unable to get any closer to the club, Dawn settled for just being at it. She sat down cross legged, and began to meditate.

* * *

At the same time, a door opened behind the club. Out stepped a man in his late teens or early twenties. He had short fiery red hair and hard blue eyes. He wore baggy blue jeans that were torn in several parts. He wore a black wife beater shirt with the words "Club Wawanakwa" on the front. His name was Scott Evans and he was busboy at the club.

In his hands, he carried two large black garbage bags. With a sigh, he threw them both into the dumpster and turned around. He was slightly agitated because he had to take a pay cut. So he wasn't making minimum wage. The agitation brought a rant to his lips:

_Not a dime, I can't pay my rent  
I can barely make it through the week  
Saturday night I'd like to make my girl  
But right now I can't make ends meet_

Scott went through the kitchens. The other staff shied away from him, sensing he was mad about the pay cut.

_I'm always workin' slavin' every day  
Gotta get away from that same old same old  
I need a chance just to get away  
If you could hear me think this is what I'd say_

Scott walked through the narrow corridor that led to the front of the club which consisted of a stage followed by empty space for the crowd. Along the edges were tables as well as a bar. Scott watched the crowd. They were borderline riot as they worshipped the music. Despite losing pay, these people, this life. It made it worthwhile. Scott's words were the same as the crowds:

_Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this_

Scott mingled about the crowd until he found who he was looking for. A man as tall as he was. He had black hair which was done as a buzzcut. He had black eyes that beamed kindness. He wore the same black shirt as Scott, only his had sleeves that went down his muscular shoulders (you could tell this was a man that worked out). He wore clean blue jeans that were also free of tears. He was Brick MacArthur. He was one of the bartenders at the CW, and also a manager.

Scott walked up to him. "Brick!" He called. Brick turned around. "Hey man."

Scott just grumbled. "Trash is out." Brick nodded and in reply he said, "Tell Justin."

"And where is he?" Scott askes, slightly irritated.

Brick pointed to the ceiling. "Light fixture." He said. Scott followed his pointing and saw a ladder leading up to one of the lights.

Scott stood at the foot of the ladder and looked up. "Justin!" He called over the roar of the crowd. A man walked down the ladder. He was tall, tan and incredibly handsome. He was about the same age as Scott and Brick. He was incredibly handsome, with sparkling blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved CW shirt and blue jeans. He was Justin DeMonray. He co-managed the club with Brick.

"What did you need Scott?" He asked.

"Trash is out."

He nodded. "Good. Now go clean table 8." He said. "Someone just threw up on it."

Scott sighed. He hated being a busboy.

Justin watched him before heading to the bar.

_I spend my money on women and wine  
But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night  
I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in  
I just like my fun every now and then_

Brick nodded in agreement with Justin's words, having problems of his own.

_I'm always workin' slavin' every day  
Gotta get away from that same old same old  
I need a chance just to get away  
If you could hear me think this is what I'd say_

Justin and Brick high-fived, both in agreement one thing.

_Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this_

Both men looked to the stage. The audience was chanting.

"Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris!..."

As they cheered, a man took the stage. He looked slightly older. He had messy black hair and eyes. His face had a shadow, but no stubble. He wore a CW t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it, and a black vest over it, and blue jeans. Chris owned the CW. He was a former rockstar… but that didn't keep him out of the spotlight now and again.

In his hand, was a half drunk glass of beer. He raised it into the air, eliciting a cheer from the crowd as he made a toast.

_You see I raise a toast to all of us  
Who are breakin' our backs every day  
If wantin' the good life is such a crime  
Lord, then put me away_

"Here's to ya!" He shouted and downed his alcohol. He turned his back to the audience and jumped. The audience caught him and cheered. Whatever crap they went through during the day was gone. They all got together at this club and indeed:

_Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this_

Chris was let down onto his feet as he partied with the crowd.

_Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this_

Scott stepped out of the club to get some fresh air. He noticed a girl sitting away from the club. Was…was she sitting down. Curious, he walked to her, ignoring the roar of the crowd outside of the club.

_Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this_

Scott stood in front of the girl. "Hey!" he called.

Dawn was shaken out of her meditation. She looked up to see a rather handsome boy look down at her with a hard look. She felt slightly uncomfortable and stood up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" Scott grumbled.

She nodded. "Yeah. Just couldn't get in the club was all."

He snorted. "You and seventy percent of the fucking population."

She raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He looked at her. "It's a popular club. It was built to hold large crowds. But…not this large." He gestured to the partygoers outside the club. Something about this girl was…weird, but she seemed ok.

She nodded. "Well, I better be going. I have to look for a job in the morning."

Scott nodded. Was she one of those dreamers who hoped to make it big? He better lend a helping hand. "Well, let me take you inside. I'll ask Chris and Justin if you can get a job here."

She looked up, pale teal eyes full of hope. "Really?"

He nodded. "Come on." He led her around the back.

* * *

**Author's Note: So chapter 2. What do you think? Review!**


End file.
